


望女成龙 (from daughters, to dragons.)

by Ethereally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: wang nu cheng long --(lit.) hoping one’s daughter becomes a dragon, a subversion of the Chinese idiom that wishes for this fate for a son— or(fig.) to hope that one’s child succeeds in life, that they’ll chase down their dreams and grasp them, eyes wide and arms outstretched, hopeful and playful and so, so shining.this is the story of a beast who shed her human skin.





	望女成龙 (from daughters, to dragons.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



“Tell me how you became a shifter.”

Yi Qin’s eyes are narrowed, and her voice is resolute. Her rough, work-torn hands ball up into fists as she steps closer towards the beast; she knows she is hardly threatening compared to the dragon who looms over her, turquoise scales and amber eyes and so, very majestic. Perhaps, this way, her former friend will realize she is serious. She isn’t sure if Hui Wen has ever taken her seriously.

The dragon laughs, her voice reverberating in Yi Qin’s mind, distant yet familiar at the same time.

_You want me to turn you?_

“To... Turn me?” Yi Qin murmurs, just loud enough for Hui Wen to hear. She barely has a moment to exclaim, _wait, no, that wasn’t what I asked for_ , before Hui Wen leans down, purring into Yi Qin’s ear. Hui Wen doesn't have to: she’s a dragon who's been talking into Yi Qin's mind. It almost feels insulting-- it _should_ feel insulting, but Yi Qin feels a shiver travel up her spine when Hui Wen nuzzles her snout against Yi Qin's neck. Her dragon breath is warm and smells like cinnamon and cloves; it almost smells like home. 

"It's so very easy, you know." This is the first time that Hui Wen has addressed her directly since Yi Qin found her at the end of the world. Yi Qin knows she should be more upset rather than curious, and enamored, and so very drawn to her. Yi Qin steels herself. 

She can't let Hui Wen underestimate her again. "If it was so easy, why didn't you just tell me when it happened to you?" _You never told me when you left_ goes unspoken between the two of them, but she knows Hui Wen hears it loud and clear. Hui Wen nudges Yi Qin, gently, on her side. 

"Who says that I was turned after we met?"

"Y- you've always been like this?" Yi Qin stutters. Memories of their childhood start playing through Yi Qin's mind: the two of them as mere babes, running and laughing through her father's paddy fields; the two of them lying on the dirt tracks with Yi Qin's one-eyed cat, staring at the stars. She thinks of the stories Hui Wen used to tell her, that if you smiled widely enough at the constellations they'd smile back at you, and wonders for the first time if some of these tall tales might have been be rooted in truth. After all, dragons are real, and could potentially save her village. Maybe mirthful, grinning stars aren't that far a stretch of the imagination after all. Yi Qin frowns. "So even when we were children..."

 _I was a dragon, too._ Hui Wen pulls away from Yi Qin. _Would you have believed me, if I'd told you then?_

"We were children," Yi Qin protests. "I would have believed anything back then--"

_You were always a skeptic. You'd have said I was tricking you._

"You could just have turned in front of me, then! I couldn't deny it if there was proof right in front of my eyes."

Hui Wen snorts. _Let me show you why._

She exhales, enveloping herself in a cloud of fire and smoke. Wisps of aquamarine and gold wrap around her, engulfing her body in whispers, magic, and a light so blinding that Yi Qin has to raise a hand to shield her eyes. Through the gaps between her fingers Yi Qin can see the dragon start to morph. Hui Wen shrinks, she convulses, she lurches backwards as though she is in pain. A human -- or a human-like form emerges. Hui Wen's eyes meet Yi Qin's. Sharp and gold. 

"Do you see why?"

Her form is human, but aquamarine and golden scales line the contours of her skin. Hui Wen takes a step closer towards Yi Qin, and she smiles, the pain from her transformation having seemingly left, dissipating into a strength and confidence in her stride. Then again, Hui Wen has never been the sort of person to admit weakness. Now they are closer Yi Qin can see the flecks of navy in her eyes, and each and every scale seems more distinct, less human. Hui Wen smiles.

"The more I turn, the more I can't go back. It's easier to just stay in my dragon form. Unless I need to."

"You didn't have to--" Yi Qin begins, but the words seem to lose themselves in her throat. Hui Wen grabs Yi Qin's hands with her own. 

"I do," she says. Her hands are cold, almost metallic in Yi Qin's grasp, and Yi Qin feels a shiver travel through her spine. Hui Wen presses her nose closely against Yi Qin's, and her breath feels like cinnamon and fire "I need to be like this to turn you."

"I never said I wanted this," Yi Qin says, turning away so she doesn't have to face her friend. So Hui Wen can't see the flush on Yi Qin's face, and can't see that she is lying. She can see the faintest tug of a smirk on Hui Wen's lips through the corner of her eye.

"Why are you so curious, then?" Hui Wen asks, her tone teasing and coy. "I wouldn't object to turning you, too."

"You -- you haven't even told me how you'd turn me. What if it kills me, or worse?"

Hui Wen's eyes widen for a split second-- and Yi Qin feels a strange sense of triumph when she senses concern in them. The moment dissipates though, and the usual smugness returns to Hui Wen's expression. She grips Yi Qin's hands tighter.

"I promise this won't harm you. It may hurt, but," she says, lowering her voice, "I think it will make us both feel better in the end. So, answer me this," Hui Wen says, pressing a finger on the underside of Yi Qin's chin, " _Do you want to be turned?_ "

Yi Qin can feel her breath quickening, and her heart thumping against her ribcage. She glances around the cave they are in, noting that nobody is here. There is no-one around to judge her, or scream at her, or tell her what to do, and maybe -- maybe she can be the village hero, for once. She nods, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I do."

"That was simple enough," Hui Wen says. She cups Yi Qin's cheeks with her hands, crushing her lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

A soft gasp escapes Yi Qin, and she feels a warmth spread through her. At first, she wonders if this is a mere rush of feelings, a sense of glee and desire that she'd never known she'd craved, the burning sensation in her soul a reflection of the pounding in her chest. It takes a few seconds for her to realize that no, this is hot, _hot_. There is something crawling underneath her flesh, a feeling that desperately needs to scramble out. Yi Qin howls, attempting to pull away; Hui Wen grabs her by her back to support her, pressing her lips to Yi Qin's neck this time. 

"Stay with me," Hui Wen says, before sinking her teeth into Yi Qin's skin.

Yi Qin lets out another yell, but the piercing pain, and the sensation of blood gushing out of her neck, are soon replaced with a calm feeling that washes over her, taking over. Red liquid is still dripping from her throat but she can feel the surface of her skin transforming, shifting, copper scales growing where flesh used to be. Scales like armor wrapping around her face, her neck; Hui Wen finally pulls away, the smirk on her face ever-present.

"You look beautiful," she says as Yi Qin stumbles backwards, barely maintaining her footing. Fire and magic surge through Yi Qin's veins as she shrieks once more. She coughs, spitting out blue and orange flame, and she raises a hand to her face. Her fingernails have turned into claws; before she can comment on it, she feels her body convulse once again. She collapses to the ground, holding her knees -- a pair of wings tear through her back like blades ripping through parchment. Hui Wen rushes up towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're almost done," Hui Wen says, gently petting Yi Qin. Yi Qin screams once again and falls onto the floor, newly-formed wings hitting the dirt. The rest of her skin shifts, convulses, and she can feel her tailbone stretching out, curling underneath her. Scales cover it as she continues to morph. The red-hot sensation keeps pulsing through her veins. Her limbs shrink, her face transforms. 

And then it stops. Yi Qin stares up at Hui Wen, still in her humanoid form. Hui Wen offers her a hand. 

"Shall we save our home?"

This time, Yi Qin doesn't hesitate.

_We will._


End file.
